luna llena
by Imperio-de-tinta
Summary: un recuentro en la oscuridad de la noche... solo dejame estar por siempre en tus recuerdos. Es una ternura pasen    shonen ai autor:7up


7up: espero les gusten ^^ el primer fic k cuelgo ^^ oneshot, disculpen mis faltas de ortografía ^^ y pronto subiré más .

Derechos reservados para kishimoto nada es mío lamentablemente.

#1 · ▲**Luna Llena**

Era una noche solitaria, oscura y tenebrosa; pero a la vez cálida y la luna brillaba con gran ímpetu. Todo estaba tranquilo, la Torre Hokage no daba rastro de vida en ella, la noche cubría toda la villa.

En el bosque detrás de la academia daba un aire de terror, una extraña sombra se asoma de dentro de los árboles, y sale una figura de un bello joven, apartando con el brazo las ramas que molestaban su paso apresurado. Este joven poseía un extraño collar donde colgaba un extraño colgante de color verdoso.

La luna cada vez brillaba mas fuerte, a cada instante, es como si respondiera al bello joven. De repente el joven llego a aun lugar donde los árboles no molestaban la vista de la Luna, era una especie de risco, del cual daba las sensación de conectar un camino hacia la luna.

La noche transcurría lenta, como quisiera que el tiempo se detuviese y la noche le perteneciera al joven. El se acerco a la punta del risco y miro tiernamente la luna, daba una sensación de tristeza, poseía un aura de amor y bondad.

El hermoso joven sonrió y junto las manos en su pecho y con un leve susurro dijo:

- Sasuke…

La luna no dejaba su brillo intenso, no se podía evitar mirarla aunque sea un instante, que transformaba en un eterno instante de calidez.

De pronto el joven salió de sus pensamientos y giro bruscamente para mirar detrás suyo, no había nadie aceptó el mismo silencio que envolvía la villa.

Noto una sombra que se acerba a ella lentamente, no demostraba ninguna prisa en dirigirse supuestamente a donde se encontraba el. El joven se asusto y comenzó en acercar su mano a su pierna hasta llegar a una especie de bolsito con armas.

De pronto la sombra empezó a agarrar una forma, hasta que enseño la figura de un apuesto caballero. De los labios de este joven caballero salieron las palabras:

- Me llamaste.

- Estas palabras tuvieron un afecto extraño en el joven ya que su cara palideció. No podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, el joven retrocedió unos pasos y noto interrumpido su camino a causa del risco. El otro joven le extendió una mano, en señal de ayuda. El joven miro a su espalda y noto su problema y tomo la mano del chico.

Los dos jóvenes engreídos y tomados de la mano, pero de pronto el chico reciente jalo la mano de aquel joven que sostenía. Lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, esto provoco que el joven desviara la mirada.

- ¿Qué sucede? Acaso me desprecias tanto como para ya no mirarme a los ojos. -Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de los labios del apuesto joven

El joven no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos que provocaron un rubor en su cara. Dijo con una leve voz:

- ¿Cómo te podría despreciar? ¿Me lo puedes explicar?

Aun no se soltaban, los dos cuerpos seguían juntos debajo de la luna como dos Ángeles que bajan del cielo.

- Debes despreciar tanto por marcharme ¿no es así?

El apuesto chico acerco su mano a la cara del otro joven, pero este quito su cara de la mano que se acercaba. Sus ojos azules fueron cubiertos por su pelo. Unas gotas que brillaban como diamantes a la luna, caminaron por todo el rostro del joven hasta caer en las manos del otro joven que no dejaba de admirar su belleza.

- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué has rechazado mi beso, aquel que solo deseaba que fuera de ti?

- Aun no te has dado cuenta.

- Todavía sigues enfadado porque me fui solo por buscar poder.

- Si, me molesta que me haya enterado de otra persona y que no te quedaras para ganar poder los dos juntos, aun no te has dado cuenta

- Yo te amo, ¿de que me tengo que dar cuenta? – Dijo el chico sujetándola aun mas fuerte y más cerca para que no se alejara

- Yo también te amo, pero si me quedo mas tiempo me resultara mas difícil olvidarte, se que cuando te vallas otra vez, jamás volverás y te olvidaras de mi.

- Eso nunca pasara, yo te amo y lo ultimo que suceda es que yo te deje y mucho menos te olvide. - el caballero volvió a mirar el rostro del joven y dijo al odio - Eres mi tesoro mas preciado, y si te sigo abrazando te costara olvidarme entonces se que con un beso nunca me olvidaras.

Y con un movimiento se acerco a la cara que brillaba con la luz de la luna y lentamente sus labios se juntaron formando uno, por siempre y para siempre. Entre el beso el joven dijo:

- Sasuke

Y el caballero dijo:

- Naruto

Y finalizando con una simples palabras ambos dijeron entre el beso

- Te amo

Fin

_**7up:**_

_Bufff, k fresita me ha salido, yo que nunca había ni escrito ni leído cosas así, voy y en un momento de inspiración me sale esto...___

_la verdad, me salió leyendo un fanfic de Sakura Card Captor que tenia cuando era mas pequeña e imprimi, también tenia el mismo nombre...___

_Bueno, eso es todo___

_Acordaos de los reviews, buenos y malos, yo estaré contenta igual con tal que alguien se allá leído esto..._


End file.
